


The Daegu Train Murderer

by AgustHopeD



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Gang Violence, Gay Character, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Murder Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgustHopeD/pseuds/AgustHopeD
Summary: It was just an ordinary day in in Daegu everyone was busy busy busy. But that day Daegu lost all its power including the train station. The thing was,in the train there was.. a murder.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Jeon Jungkook was last seen running out of a train in Daegu with blood all over his shirt and hands... at the time the power was out no one saw anything but there was a single scream, lots and lots of blood and 5 gunshots.  
Jungkook ran as fast as he could to Mark's car garage. Maybe Mark could help him.

He went inside and searched around for anyone,a sign that someone was working at the moment. But out of habit he did whatever he wanted. Mark is nowhere to be found. Then the whole place exploded in flames.

Mark was is asleep in the backroom, because he also was a struggling artist. Unfortunately for Jungkook, Mark was dead and he himself barely got out alive. He broke a window and climbed out,thew his shirt in the trash bin and ran to the nearest phonebooth. He called his step brother Yoongi for help,Yoongi agreed to hide him but only for 8 hours.  
Jungkook hitched a ride on top of a car and made it in time for dinner. At dinner Yoongi also tells Kookie that believes it was arson and that he was Innocent however he should rest. Yoongi wants like anyone would in the situation, to save his own ass.

As the firefighters finally leave the crime scene..Yoongi sat drinking his beer in his kitchen Yoongi loved his step brother but however he was glad Jungkook was gone now. he didn't want prison life. What's done is done. Meanwhile Mark's neighbor notices the bloody shirt hanging out the garbage, calls the cops. Officer Jung and his team arrives at the scenes, Hoseok realized that he's seen that shirt some where.


	2. Chapter 2

The Firemen determined that the fire was arson.  
Officer Jung would never forget what happened two days before, he had no regrets. He was hoping that Jungkook had not killed anyone,that would be awful to take the man he loved to jail. Jungkook didn't even realize he didn't throw the shirt in the trash completely but he was scared and he needed somewhere new to hide. Hoseok had handed the evidence over to the crime lab knowing he could be arrested too but he had to know the truth. Yoongi however Killed Mark but wondered who killed the people on the train. More importantly, is he next?  
All Yoongi knew is that he was being watched.

Jungkook sat underneath a bridge wondering why he had to be there on the train? Why his brother pushed him out so fast..however he realized Mark was gone forever. He'd go home and change but he couldn't risk being seen again. At headquarters it was discovered that the blood belonged to Jungkook,but Hoseok was to be questioned about Jungkook whereabouts. Someone was lurking in the shadows waiting for the deal to come through. He did not like to wait. But Yoongi had stall his best or his family could get hurt or worse die. Marks last thoughts were of Jungkook and Bambbam and that he should've told them what he did days before.

Mark knew he was going to hell,but it was either him or them. It was easer to kill them because they were complete strangers.   
No one he thought he   
knew of.  
Yoongi should've made a different choice and let Bambbam die instead he stole the money and sent him away. Now Jungkook and Hoseok were in danger, Jungkook shouldn't have been on that train.  
Hopefully Hoseok would be found guilty of stabbing his lover and not the big guy. Meanwhile Yoongi got a call from Jimin,repeating the words 'the big guy found out about everything'.


	3. Chapter 3

The Firemen determined that the fire was arson.  
Officer Jung would never forget what happened two days before, he had no regrets. He was hoping that Jungkook had not killed anyone,that would be awful to take the man he loved to jail. Jungkook didn't even realize he didnt throw the shirt in the trash completely but he was scared and he needed somewhere new to hide. Hoseok had handed the evidence over to the crime lab knowing he could be arrested too but he had to know the truth. Yoongi however Killed Mark but wondered who killed the people on the train. More importantly, is he next?  
All Yoongi knew is that he was being watched.

Jungkook sat underneath a bridge wondering why he had to be there on the train? Why his brother pushed him out so fast..however he realized Mark was gone forever. He'd go home and change but he couldn't risk being seen again. At headquarters it was discovered that the blood belonged to Jungkook,but Hoseok was to be questioned about Jungkook whereabouts. Someone was lurking in the shadows waiting for the deal to come through. He did not like to wait. But Yoongi had stall his best or his family could get hurt or worse die. Marks last thoughts were of Jungkook and BamBam and that he should've told them what he did days before.

Mark knew he was going to hell,but it was either him or them. It was easer to kill them because they were complete strangers.   
No one he thought he   
knew of.  
Yoongi should've made a different choice and let BamBam die instead he stole the money and sent him away. Now Jungkook and Hoseok were in danger, Jungkook shouldn't have been on that train.  
Hopefully Hoseok would be found guilty of stabbing his lover and not the big guy. Meanwhile Yoongi got a call from Jimin,repeating the words 'the big guy found out about everything'.


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin stole his trophy girlfriend, he shouldn't have but he gave into temptation.  
Bambbam was higher than a kite...still in Mexico,he was stupid as hell. But he was addicted and now that he might get everyone killed and die the drugs were all he cared about. Taehyung however had one job kill Min Yoongi but he couldn't because he loved the boy he considered his son,Jungkook. But he would die on the train while Jimin excaped,stabbing Jungkook in the progress. Yoongi shouldve killed the big guy,instead he took the money not knowing everything wrong he did.

Jin shouldn't even be there. The evidence locker was closed to civilians. But the last thing Hoseok need was to be arrested. Jin bribed the guard,that itself was a crime.  
Why couldn't things be the way it used to be? Why is Jimin not returning his calls?  
Meanwhile Hoseok spilled everything about his relationship with Jungkook and was released from interrogation. Hoseok was headed strait to Yoongi's.  
Jungkook woke up,from started wondering around and found a gun. He should take it to Jin he'd know what to do hopefully.

Jin had no choice he was not pulling the strings here. Jin had a mission and he will succeed. He had to he had plans for his future and he would grieve later on when he was free.  
Hoseok knocked on Yoongi's door only to be shot in the side. Yoongi was not happy to see Hobi at all. But he's was shocked to see a wounded man that was not his little brother. Was Jungkook even alive after stupidly running here? Yoongi dragged Hoseok inside and placed him on the kitchen floor. "Who did it?"  
"Kim Seokjin." the Officer replied.  
"I'll be back don't die,Jung."  
Yoongi walked in to the bathroom, pulled out a first aid kit and returned to kitchen. He then proceeded to push everything off his table and disinfected it. Ugh he hated playing doctor, as much as he disliked Hoseok.. Jungkook felt differently and so Jung will not die today but it probably won't get a happy ending. Yoongi carefully removed the bullet from Jung's side.  
Yoongi was pissed deep down, disappointed and hurt, fucking... Jin. But if Jin injured Jungkook while he was still alive his boyfriend will pay, he still had a chance to chose family over friends.  
"Don't try to leave the table, there's a gun underneath the side..don't betray my baby Brother if you do you will suffer too,I promise you." Yoongi threatened. "I'll never do That. the cops are looking for Jungkook's attacker and whoever murdered the people on the train." Hoseok replied.  
"My brother was stabbed inside that cursed train...he had to come here for help, you guys have to stop...or we'll all die. How do you know it was Jin who did it?" Yoongi asked.  
"Ughhh ..Trust me, he's always been a good Shot." said Hoseok.  
"You're a cop. how do I know you didn't shoot yourself to come inside and earn my trust?" Yoongi questioned.  
"You're a real smart guy, besides this shit hurts like hell." Hoseok answered. "Really? Good..it might happen again though. No one is safe."  
Jimin was on the run but knew it best to find Jungkook and lead him to safety.. if Jungkook was alive that is.  



	5. Chapter 5

He pushed Samuel off his motorcycle and rode off, Kookie was one smart kid he could be underground. But how far? only some of the lucky few who had connections. He was so tired and he decided to rest underneath a bridge. Jimin slowed down and parked,when he noticed a shadow figure. The figure must have seen him because it asked if he was friend or enemy, there was only one kid he knew sounded like that. "Jungkook? It's me Jimin." Jungkook was less than excited to see Jimin.  
"What are you doing here,coming to finish the job?"  
"That was an accident, you weren't supposed to be there. I'm hiding just like you."  
"Fine I forgive you,but why are you hiding here?"  
"I'm running from the big guy in charge of everything. I stole his girlfriend and well cheated at his casino, so I'm fucked. Doesn't matter now, what matters is that you find a safer place..you will be found, smol bean."  
"Well I don't want anyone to die,the train murders were bad enough.. the cops are looking for me too."  
"Go to Bambbam's house, he's not there. So its abandoned, no one will look there not even the big man's goons. Please go..for Yoongi."  
Jungkook was over thinking again,he asked Jimin where he would go. Jimin said all that matters is that he tries survive and trust only Yoongi,Hoseok and himself. Use the gun if you have to.  
"Yes i noticed you've been shaking with it, it's in your left hand, take the bike and drive away. Good luck." Jimin instructed. Jungkook nodded, hid the weapon and hopped on the motorcycle. "Thanks, don't kill anyone Jimin hyung." Jungkook started the bike and started to drive away. Jimin nodded and walked off in the opposite direction.That's it! Hoseok was throwing down the gauntlet.  
Then he realized he owed Yoongi now. Jin had to- before anything calm himself down.  
Its not working so far. What was Yoongi thinking? Who was this mystery guy? There's no fucking way he was just going to let him go alone..It was just then he snapped his pen in half. If Jungkook was here,he would've made him laugh,maybe. Hoseok thought maybe he should've gave his boyfriend an arsenal last Christmas. Nope,that's over thinking. Bam bam had to be in Mexico right now?! Thats great...he'll just call the traitor instead. Jin, answered to Namjoon. Taehyung had answered to Namjoon, to save Jungkook, who he loved like a son. Jimin, couldn't help being restless, he once answered to Namjoon. Kim Seokjin wondered if Namjoon was answering to someone too.  
Meanwhile, Jungkook had left his hide out to find the mystery man. Who ever the hell he was. Namjoon was calling in a code 649,they better hurry and fast. Yoongi sat and considered hiring a contract killer as he looked through the window. There was definitely movement all he knew is whoever it is,it better not be Jeon Jungkook.

Code 649..you've got to be kidding me;thought Younghoon. He told the rest of his friends, he doesn't even want to work for Mr. Kim but he had to pay for college some how. Chief Jeong was late but he had a meeting to organize a search party for Jimin and Bam Bam. On the other hand,Jimin was hoping that everyone would forget him. That way it would be easier for everyone if he died. It was hard living like a fugitive. He's had to literally fight other homeless people for food and to keep his bridge space. Bam Bam, however realizes he's not gonna be able to stay in Mexico forever. He'd been gone way for a week or so,it would be horrible if he left a trail of bodies here. He's only had to kill 3 people so far and he couldn't call Yoongi. He knew he owed Yoongi for always cleaning up his messes including the money to send him away.


End file.
